The Office
The Office (also known as the Security Guard's Office) is the central location in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where the player will reside for the entirety of the game. It is the only place that the player can defend themselves from the animatronics. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, and a speaker. On top of one of the monitoring screens sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on stage, on top of which reads "Celebrate!" in large letters. In front of the speaker is a spider web. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture is one of Bonnie popping out of a white and red box; the drawing diagonal to it is one of a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces; the picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons; and the picture diagonal to it is of Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings, mostly obscured; the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right is two kids around a birthday cake, with what could be Chica and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large colored text on top that seems to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. More pictures just like these can be seen in the West Hall (CAM 2A). On either side of the player are large windows, which let them see out from The Office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant, and contain some electrical things, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest the player are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the doors, which protect the player from intruding animatronics, and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the player to see directly outside The Office. The more lights and doors that are active, the more power is drained. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. In the Android version of the game, the player may purchase decorative plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica for The Office. The Bonnie plush sits on the left side of the desk, Freddy on top of the monitor in front of the poster, and Chica to the right of the fan. in the office you will notice the tv a poster a cupcake which chica holds in the backstage and a bunch of drawings. The tv if you can zoom in you will notice freddy fazbear in the bottom right corner. The cupcake is belived To be a cam to record the player being attack. The drawings are from kids that show freddy, Bonnie, and chica. Trivia * Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will play a honk sound. * There is a cupcake with eyes at the right side of the room. It appears to be the same cupcake that Chica holds whilst on the Show Stage. * Sometimes, there is a very faint circus-like music playing. Why it plays is currently unknown. * It is rumored that the cupcake is a camera as when an animatronic is attacking, the TV screens on the desk will switch on, revealing a view from behind. * Some items in The Office, such as the light and the fan, seem to be the passive power users (the first green bar) that are always draining power. These cannot be turned off manually and only ever shut down when the power goes out. *Just like in the West Hall, there are drawings hanging on the wall in front of the player. However, some of these drawings are rather bizarre and out of place, and don't look like they've been drawn by actual kids. Some of them even seem to hint at some of the secrets in the game, like a drawing of Bonnie up close with black eyes and white irises, or a drawing of Freddy in a similar manner. All of the drawings of the animatronics themselves also lack their regular eyes - they're always black-eyed. *The Office is one of two rooms in which three animatronics can appear at the same time, Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy, the other location being the Show Stage. *Though Bonnie appears in the doorway, the player can still see a faint shadow of his ears through the window when turning on the lights. Doing so will alert the player that Bonnie is still lurking outside of the door, and it is not safe yet to open it. Gallery Office_Normal.png|The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. Bonnie blarg.gif|Bonnie attacking the player. Chica blarg.gif|Chica attacking the player. Output swP4iS.gif|Freddy attacking the player. Output b2VZwk.gif|Foxy popping into the office just before he attacks the player. Office_Gold.png|Golden Freddy in the office. Darkened Office.png|The Office after the backup power has gone out (notice the barely-visible shining on the door frames). 305.png|The Office when the power runs out, with Freddy in the doorway. Output o2BAmu.gif|Freddy attacking after the power goes out. Chica_in_the_Office.jpg|Chica from behind the window at the Office. Bonnie_in_the_Office.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the door at the Office. both.jpg|Bonnie and Chica double-teaming. 38a.png|The Office with plushies of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. (Mobile version only). Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Pictures